


Gift

by RoNask



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: The Them, Anathema, Newton, Aziraphale, and Crowley play a Christmas game. Emotions ensue.





	Gift

“... And he’s a literal angel.” finished Anathema.

“Totally Aziraphale.”

“Mr. Fell!”

“Mr. Fell.”

“Mr. Fell.”

The witch beamed as she handed the gift box to the principality.

“Oh, thank you darling,” he grew a bit pink on the cheeks.

“Open it.”

Open it, Mr. Fell.”

“What is it?”

“Open it already, angel.”

“Okay, okay,” he flushed more as he undid the bow, then opened the lid. “Oh! Oh, my darling, thank you so much!”

“What is it?” Crowley asked for himself and the frowning children.

The principality showed them the first edition of a book too worn out for them to try and guess the title. 

All of them relaxed back on their seats after a couple of “Ah”.

“Okay,” the angel set the book cautiously aside, then took a small box from pocket, “Okay, this one is for a wily--”

“Mr. Crowley!”

“Mr. Crowley.”

“Crowley!”

“Me.”

The angel deflated a bit, “I had a whole speech prepared.”

“You can tell us later,” smiled Anathema.

“Okay,” he extended the box to the demon. “Now, I know it’s just a little thing, but I made it to you myself and, well,” he saw Crowley get the small tartan bracelet out of the box. “I hope you like it.”

“Whose tartan is that?” asked Newton.

“Oh, it’s mine actually, I made it.”

The demon seemed distracted as the kids helped him put the bracelet on.

“Looks like a friendship bracelet,” Pepper commented watching Adam get Wensleydale and Brian out of his way, so he could help Crowley knot the bracelet.

“It does,” Anathema said, “Did you know that only clan members share the same tartan?”

“So, Mr. Fell basically just called Mr. Crowley his family?” offered Pepper.

“Well, basically…” Anathema’s words died down when the demon hugged Aziraphale, making the angel go crimson before he could even think to hug him back.

“Is he crying?” frowned Pepper.

“Oh, dear boy,” said the angel.

Anathema tilted her head, “Is he going to be okay?”

Aziraphale caressed the demon’s back, “Oh,’ he’ll be fine, he just needs a moment. There, there, dear. It’s alright.”


End file.
